Beasty Nerds
REMEMBER TO READD BEAST EMPATH TO THE QUOTA!!!! * Beast Empath: 3/3 - DELETE ALL REFERENCES TO BEAST CAP EVERYWHERE Beast Empathy Tier 3 A rare ability that allows the wizard or witch who possesses it to more communicate with creatures through method of understanding their moods and feelings and projecting your own. Power (Initial): Your mind is strangely attuned to that of non-magical creatures. You occasionally gain flashes of insight that allow you to gauge their moods and feelings, understanding how best to approach, comfort and get along with them. Non-magical creatures are generally passively aware of your intentions and mood themselves whilst in your proximity, and thus can easily grow accustomed to you if you have good intentions for them. Power (Fourth Year): Your ability is now consistently active, granting you a persistent awareness of the general mood and feelings of non-magical creatures in close proximity to you. Non-magical creatures are similarly aware of your own desires and moods, and may occasionally act on an understanding of those desires and mood to help you in very simple, straightforwards way that do not go against their basic natures or instincts. Very rarely, you may gain brief flashes of insight concerning the mood and feelings of even magical creatures, although this is not a two-way process. Power (Seventh Year): Non-magical creatures are now more willing to go out of their way to assist you in times of great need and stress, possibly acting in ways unusual for their species, although they will not knowingly endanger themselves to do so or undertake excessively burdensome tasks. Your flashes of insight when dealing with magical creatures are now more common, and magical creatures can easily pick up on your mood and intentions, although they are not at all compelled to act upon them. Drawbacks: The empathy you establish with creatures is two-way. It is difficult to consciously harm an animal for you, and you may find yourself picking up habits and mannerisms from animals that you interact with. If a creature is capable of picking up on your moods and your mood is in some way negative, the bond may cause the creature discomfort and have your ill moods infect them. = Magizoology Training Those who dedicate themselves to learning more about magical creatures are known as Magizoologists. You’re not quite there yet, but the skills you’ve began to obtain would certainly help out in this highly respected field. This ability involves the studying of creatures - magical and mundane alike - in order to imitate their movements, so that they might better be communicated with. Learning Magizoology: There is only so much you can learn from a book, but that’s certainly a good place to start. The majority of learning how to truly harness this skills is in observation, however. Observing various creatures of both magical and mundane variety in their natural habitat, so that their movements and eccentricities can be mimicked. Using Magizoology: What sort of movements an animal might make to communicate is highly varied on a case by case basis; some prefer stretches and yawns whilst others wild, erratic dances. When applying this ability practically in a scene, it can either be roleplayed, or in the case of adventures, plot and other activities that may make use of the social roll, it will be up to the current pathfinder how these roll changes are practically applied. Our recommend treatment of this ability for pathfinders is to reducing social checks vs animals when the player roleplays this ability. Whilst the typical social check vs animals focuses on simply being friendly enough that the animals catch on, this is a more intricate process that involves precision, skill and a great degree of work. In order to have this ability grow over time, we also recommend focusing on studying creatures that your character has met and slowly introducing more as they’re discovered through your time at Hogwarts and beyond. OOC Point Cost: Learning Magizoology will cost 150 OOC points in first or second year, 100 points from third year onwards. Learning Magizoology requires a Tier 3 application.